Abstract - Governance Unit The TNPRC Governance Unit is comprised of administrative leadership that oversees the functions of the Center. The TNPRC leadership team obtains input from a number of internal and external advisory committees. Senior administrative leadership at the TNPRC includes the Director and Chief Academic Officer, Chief Operations Officer, and Associate Director and Chief Veterinary Medical Officer. External oversight committees include the National Scientific Advisory Board (NSAB) which is composed of experts in the field of nonhuman primate research and animal resources. The TNPRC Senior Administration receives guidance from a number of other external and internal entities including the Executive Committee/Research Advisory Committee (RAC), Tulane Resource Allocation Committee (TRAC), TNPRC Breeding Colony Management Committee (TBCMC), TNPRC Pilot Research Program Committee, TNPRC Finance Committee, TNPRC Animal Demand and Utilization Committee, Community Advisory Board, TNPRC Facilities and Maintenance Committee, TNPRC Emergency Preparedness Committee, TNPRC BSL3 Users Group, Tulane Institutional Biosafety Committee, TNPRC Operations Committee, and the Tulane Institutional Animal Care and Use Committee (IACUC). In addition, the TNPRC leadership team has a very close relationship with members of the Senior Leadership Team at Tulane University. This includes dotted line reporting structures for the COO, Associate Director/CVMO, and Assistant Directors with administrators at Tulane, including the Principal Investigator of the P51 Base Grant. During the previous grant cycle the Governance Unit has made significant progress in a number of areas that are critical to the operation of the TNPRC program. These are discussed in the Research Strategy, but highlights include: formalizing relationships on the TNPRC campus with Tulane University leadership to enhance the level of expertise by: adding dotted line reporting in the areas of finance, operations, and occupational health; and establishing on site representation for the Tulane University Office of Biosafety, Office of Environmental Health and Safety, Institutional Animal Care and Use Committee, and Human Resources.